The Fourth Book, they do have one, now
by nikham3
Summary: They all head home for the summer, but there is always something that goes wrong. Yeah, I wrote this before the third book came out, so this is like my version. Reviews Please! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge, going home

Problems with the Pants

Prologue-

We are only using characters from the book.

Bee- has finally achieved being able to be Eric's girlfriend. They have been going out for 8 months and have a really strong togetherness. Greta has invited Bee's old friend Billy to Maryland to stay with Bee, as friends and she will show him around her town for 2 months.

Tibby- Is probably having a nightmare. She and Brian have also been going steady for about 8 months, but something happened this summer that is just plain awkward.

Lena- Has finally had the nerve to ask Carmen's step-brother Paul out, and they have been dating for 3 months. But an unexpected visit may put their relationship at the rocks.

Carmen- As for Carmen, her relationship with Win has already hit the rocks, and gone over the falls, they are headed downhill for life. Carmen has realized she has been pretty bratty lately, but Win has been neglecting her, so she has every right, right?

Join these girls as they venture through time and space… yeah right! They are all staying home this summer, and are going to have a pretty decent summer. That is, if nothing goes wrong. But you know something always does, so this summer will go wrong.

Audience boos, "GET OFF THE STAGE AND STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!

Me: Uh! How dare they?

Crazy lady throwing popcorn: SHUT UP! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: Ex-cuuuuuuuze me?

Crazy lady throwing popcorn: You're excused, now go away!

I run off to the corner of the stage and cry. The crazy lady throws more popcorn.

Some guy in a tux who decided he wants to be the new narrator: Th-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hats all folks!

Crazy lady throwing popcorn: WHAT? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE _WAY _LONGER!

Guy in tux: Oh, okay. Now on with the show!

Me: Never! Not as long as I can breathe!

Crazy lady throwing popcorn: That can be arranged! Get 'em boys!

A motorcycle crew bursts through the door and tackles me.

Me: Hey you're kinda cute…

Gets tackled more

Me: OWWWWWWWWW!

dead

Narrator guy: CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS!

The theaters darken and really Star-Wars themed music comes on. There is a crash in the sound effects and it breaks out into Bee sitting on her bed…

Bee was sitting on her bed listening to music. She bopped her head to the beat as she told her forever repeated story of how they found the Pants. She caught us up on what happened so far and introduced all the characters, including the ever so special Eric. As soon as she mentioned him, he burst into the room and hugged her. They had remained friends for so long, and now they were on a higher level. Ever since the year before they had been boyfriend and girlfriend and hit a few bumps, but so far, so good.

"Eric, hey, I thought you were in Mexico, visiting!" Bridget shrieked at the sight of him.

"Well, I decided to come home to be with you," Eric explained.

Eric and Bee were living together in a small apartment near Brown. Bee was getting ready to go home for the summer, to her father's house. Perry was away at college and would be for the entire summer, he was also planning to come back the last week and visit. Eric was going with Bee and he was going to stay in Perry's room. They headed out on the road. Eric drove as Bee talked, and talked, and talked.

Tibby walked into her house on a hot and sweaty afternoon. She was temporarily home for the summer, so she could hang out with her friends and family. Her mom and her got to talking, and then Tibby's mom laid it down, her great-grandfather was dead.

"Mom, I didn't even know I had a great-grandfather!" Tibby yelled.

"Tibby, you went to visit him a month ago!" Tibby's mom shouted.

"Oh," Tibby sighed, "I forgot. Are we going to the funeral?"

"Not us, you. We can't go, Katherine is too little and Nicky won't understand it. Also, your father has not been feeling well and I have to stay home and take care of them all. So, you are the only one healthy and understanding enough to go. Here is his address, you need to leave right away, like now. Oh, and Tibby, bring Brian with you!" Tibby's mother said in what seemed like one breath.

"Alright mom, bye!" Tibby replied as she snatched the paper away and kissed her mother on the cheek. She called Brian on her cell and picked him up at his house, and they were on the road.

Lena had been going out with Paul for a little while, and their relationship seemed steady, although, when pushed, might collapse. The two timid little mice, when together, turned into outgoing and fun dogs. They were perfect together and so solemn apart. That's why Carmen couldn't stand it when she was with Paul alone without Lena. Lena was living in a dorm at RISD and Paul was living at a nearby apartment with his friend, Randy. They were together most nights of the week and stayed together all through the weekend. They were really perfect together. Lena was packing to go home to visit her family and friends when Paul walked in.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Paul asked.

"Heck yes, are you ready to see Carmen and their new brother?" Lena asked back.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see Ryan again, he is so cute!" Paul answered.

Lena slugged him in the arm, knowing he was impersonating her. They grabbed the rest of Lena's boxes and threw them in Paul's car, and like the rest of them, they were on the road.

Carmen was so happy everything had worked out for her. She was living near and sometimes with Win (when she felt like it) and sometimes she was overjoyed at that. Their relationship, she had to admit, wasn't how she planned it. Knowing Carmen, she plans everything way perfect, and it all goes wrong. Win sometimes neglected Carmen, and that made her mad. But Carmen also felt overprotective of him sometimes, she knew that. Right now, they were on good terms, and he was going with her back to Maryland, where they would stay with her mom and David.

"Win, just get those boxes over there and put them in my car. Then we are ready to go," Carmen ordered.

"Aye aye, sir—Uh, MA'AM! Sorry Carmen," Win pleaded after his mistake.

"No sweat, now let's go!" Carmen brushed off. Win wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead and picked up the boxes. And they were ON THE ROAD.

Be patient, it is a short first chapter, I have to admit. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue, but there will be more, I promise! Now, tell me what you like, because I am going to keep on writing how I write and I don't care if it bothers you!


	2. A change in plans

* * *

**Tibby:**

Tibby arrived at her great-grandfather's old house soon after. She and Brian stayed a night there and then the funeral service was the next day. Tibby attended wearing the usual black, and Brian didn't really have a problem dressing in all black. They looked like ic teenagers trying to crash a funeral; at least that is what the priest told them.

Then it came time for the will reading. Tibby was almost asleep during the will, but then she heard her name. "To Tabitha, my dear great-granddaughter, I give my branch of store retail. In other words, Tibby, you are getting my Wallman's store."

Tibby's mouth opened in horror. She found out that her grandfather owned the very Wallman's that she used as an excuse for her first job. She owned the place where she met Bailey, how ever unconscious Bailey may have been. The worst part was Duncan still worked there.

She drove home with Brian in her car, talking about what she would do to her new Wallman's. She joked that she would burn it and watch its ashes pile on the ground. She also joked that she would fire Duncan and the world would come to an end. On their way home, they passed that very Wallman's and Tibby looked at it in a new perspective.

* * *

**Carmen:**

Carmen and Win reached the apartment that Carmen's other family lived in. As she walked in, Ryan grabbed at her leg. She cooed at him and kept walking. She unpacked quickly in her old room, which Ryan usually didn't stay in because he liked his parents' room better. Carmen and Win would stay in the room together, but there was always the pull-out couch in case they didn't get along.

Carmen got to chatting with her mom, while Win was playing basketball with David on the apartment complex's courts. Christina didn't talk that much to Carmen, their relationship had gone down the drain since Carmen moved out. Carmen finally had enough of the awkwardness.

"Mom, we're not strangers. I am still your baby, even though you have a new one," Carmen reasoned as she looked over at Ryan.

"Carmen, I know, but this whole collegeboyfriend thing has got me off track. Now honey, I love you just as much as both Ryan and David. I also love Win, he is so nice. By the way, how has your _relationship _going?" Christina replied.

"Um, well, I am not really qualified to answer that. Win thinks it is going great, but he has it all wrong. He gets to flirt with countless s as I spend my days in isolation from any one other than him and my college _girl _friends. It is so hard to reason with him, because he thinks nothing is wrong. He is always telling me what to do, but he gets mad when I boss him around. He is such a hypocrite!" Carmen said, practically in one breath.

"Whoa honey slow down. Why are you two still together if you feel this way?" Christina asked.

"Because I still love him. He just seems to be going through some kind of phase. Oh God, I hope he gets through it!"

"Honey, you are so faithful. I am glad I have a daughter like you. Now let me give you some advice. Listen to Win, try to talk to him. If you don't listen to what he has to say, then your relationship is good as gone. Also, tell him he has to listen to how you feel, it is only fair. And then, just talk, get to know each other's feelings and you'll come across an understanding," Christina advised.

"Thanks mom, but no thanks. You see, Win is not like that. He is so selfish and rude… Mom, something's burning," Carmen interrupted herself.

"Oh my biscuits!" Christina shouted. "Thanks Carmen!"

"No problem," Carmen sighed after Christina had already left the room. She picked up little Ryan and cradled him playfully in her hands. He laughed and giggled and Carmen felt a new joy. She loved babies; they were fun and understanding, even though they couldn't talk. So she told her story to Ryan. He seemed to take it in, and Carmen noticed he laughed after she finished. She figured he was laughing at her, but she made it like he was laughing at Win.

* * *

**Lena:**

Lena was really enjoying Paul's company. It was a cold and foggy morning, but she knew it would warm up. She and Paul were at an amusement park, and they had both hurled once each. They finally decided to have lunch, figuring their stomachs were settled. Lena ordered them both hot dogs and chips and a large soda to share and then she sat down while their order was being placed. Paul sat with her. Her order was called and she got in the line to retrieve it.

There was a man standing behind them, wearing something like a trench coat and he was also wearing a hat. He looked very suspicious and somewhat familiar. Lena stared at him, not noticing she was staring.

"Vhat? I am just trying to get my order! Just stop staring at me!" He screamed.

Lena turned around in line, and then she turned back and said, "I'm sorry sir, but you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I don't tink so. Hmm, let this Greek man think."

"Greek? I'm Greek, maybe I saw you in Greece sometime."

"Yes, yes, the more I think about it, I think I saw you drawing, you usually sit like this," he answered as he imitated her sitting.

"Yes, that is how I sit. Hmmm, take off your hat please." He took off his hat.

"You look like- KOSTOS! Oh my goodness!" Lena screeched in the middle of the line.

"Yes that is my name, I can't think of who you are- Lena?"

"Yes! Kostos, do you remember me?" Lena asked.

"Yes, yes, I do! I cannot believe that we did not recognize each other. And you are the reason I am in America!" Kostos replied.

"I am? Oh, Kostos, I have to introduce you to someone," she said as she remembered Paul standing next to her. "This is Paul, my boyfriend."

"Oh, Lena can I tell you something privately?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Lena answered. She turned to Paul, "Paul, do you mind? I'll get the food." Paul shook his head, and then he stepped out of line.

"Lena, I don't have anything now, I am alone."

"Kostos, what happened to your wife and your baby?" her eyes widened with .

"My wife died in childbirth, and my little baby only lasted a day."

"Kostos, I am so sorry, I never knew. When did this happen?"

"Just last week. The baby came late, it wouldn't survive. We named her Lena, after you."

"Kostos, you named a baby after me? Why, I don't deserve it!"

"Every bit of you deserves it, Lena. You are beautiful and solemn, the center peace."

"Oh Kostos, I cannot come back to you. I am with Paul now, and we are together. I can't break his fragile little heart, no matter how much I love you."

"But I have a plan."

* * *

**Bridget:**

Bee and Eric had been at Bee's house for a day. So far, so good. Today was Saturday and they planned to do some shopping. Right before they left the house, the phone rang. Bridget grabbed it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bridget, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Bridget asked back.

"Bridget, this is Greta. I think I misinterpreted your last call. I thought you said you were coming here, so I invited your friend Billy to come back from college and stay with us. Well, his parents are out of town for the summer and I'm sure he would be bored here. Do you want me to send him to hang out with you?"

"You invited him without asking me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wanted it to be surprise."

"Greta, you can just send him down here."

"Are you sure your dad won't care?"

"My dad doesn't care about anything lately!"

"I'm sorry, Bee. Do you want me to come live with you also?"

"Greta, that's okay. I'm only here for the summer and my boyfriend is here with me."

"Okay, he'll be around tomorrow."

"Alright thanks Greta, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Bee told Eric about their conversation. Eric sighed and agreed that it was fine with him. They went off to do their power shopping together, as their last day alone.

I unfolded a lot of plots for this story in the second chapter. You should be able to guess what is going to happen, but if you can't, just read and find out. I also forgot to put a disclaimer on my story, so here it is: I do not own any of the characters:P

Enjoy! Oh yeah, I also forgot to do the bar things for the other chapter:) -it kinda makes a lightbulb! REVIEW!


	3. More to the story

Intense chapter, trust me!**

* * *

**

**Lena:**

Lena stared at Kostos in horror. What was he talking about? And that is exactly what she asked.

"You can't break Paul's heart, but Paul can break yours. Now let's see, all you have to do is act all bratty and mean, and Paul will dump you," Kostos had replied.

"I can't do this Kostos, it is very mean, and Paul has always been there for me," Lena refused.

"Lena, beautiful Lena, has he ever told you he loved you like this? I love you beautiful Lena," Kostos answered.

"Kostos, we cannot be, Paul loves me even though he hasn't said it yet. But I love him and that is all that matters. Kostos, Paul would never leave me to marry some girl, and by the way, he would never get another girl pregnant. He has always been there more than you, whether you like it or not!" Lena said, quite annoyed.

"But, Lena, do you have no heart for a man who has made some mistakes?" Kostos asked.

"I have only a heart for a man that is loyal and true, so get gone!" Lena shouted.

"If this is the way it has to be, I will see you no more, but Lena, I will be back, and you cannot push true love away, so that you and I will be together someday," Kostos responded and disappeared.

Paul came up to Lena after the conversation, and put his arm around her shoulders, Lena blushed. "Paul, can we just have fun with the rest of our day?" she asked. Paul nodded. They got their food, had a great rest of the day, and went home. Paul was staying in Lena's house in Effie's room while Effie stayed with Lena.

An hour after they returned home, the doorbell rang. It was 7:00pm and Lena and Paul were playing Candy Land versus each other. Of course, Lena was winning. Paul went to get the door. He came back with a familiar looking man, with blonde in his hair. Lena screamed, "KOSTOS! Why did you do that to your hair!"

"Do you like it? I figured, that, well, he's blonde!" Kostos pointed accusingly to Paul.

"Kostos, that doesn't mean anything. Paul is special the way he is and so are you. There are other girls beside me that you can have! You don't have to change yourself because you think you are not good enough for me, Kostos, leave me. I want you to go back to Greece; I want you to leave me alone!" Lena reacted.

Kostos bent his head in shame and walked out the front door, and Paul watched all the events that occurred. Lena looked at him, she explained everything that Kostos meant to her, and everything that had occurred concerning him, and Paul just nodded. He picked up the Candy Land game and put it away. He ran upstairs to Effie's bedroom, and didn't come out until an hour later.

"Lena," he said, "If you are really in love with Kostos, you can be with him."

"Paul, that is not where I belong," Lena responded, startled that Paul would actually let her leave him. "I belong here with you; because I know that you would never leave me. Paul, I love you."

Paul's face went pale. He knew that Lena would be heartbroken if he didn't say it back, and that was exactly what Lena was thinking. Paul stood there with his red, puffy, eyes from crying, just staring at her, wondering what he should do.

A/N: Don't make fun of Paul, because I've observed from various TV shows that saying "I love you" back to someone can be hard.

Lena looked back at him. Paul knew what he should do, but he didn't, he had something better in mind. He realized that he could say it through poetry, which would be easier for him since he is a natural writer.

"Lena, let me express my feelings through a poem I am going to write in my head as I go," he said. Lena nodded, her heart already breaking, thinking he was not going to say it back. So Paul started his old English poem:

Beautiful Lena, goddess of my heart,

Oh how beautiful thou art,

My cousin Carmen hath brought us together,

And apart we will be, never,

And instead of saying the words you want me to speak,

I ask thou, will thou marry me?

**

* * *

Tibby:**

The next day, Tibby had already told her family about the will and she had gone into the Wallman's, wincing when she saw Duncan. "Greetings, potential customer," he said. "Try aisle 5 for that wretched skin."

Tibby hit him and said, "Guess what, you are now under my management," with a cheery voice.

"What? How did this happen? Why did he give a lowly storage girl the job of manager? I am the assistant manager, I'll have you know!" Duncan said, surprised.

"One, yes I am the manager. Two and three, I am his great-granddaughter, and I was in his will, bless him. Four, not for long!" Tibby answered.

Duncan blinked and greeted the "potential customers" walking in. Tibby walked to the back, where the large office was placed. Tibby emptied her things at her desk, and looked across the room at Duncan's desk. She winced again, _he has got to go, _she thought. Brian walked into the large office and hugged Tibby.

"Hey babe how's work?" he asked.

"I've only been here for five minutes and there is already something to change."

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"Duncan, I need to find someone to replace him!" Tibby whined.

"Well, first, you need to change the lame-o uniforms!" he said, pulling on one of the red vests.

"True, what do you think I should do with them?" Tibby agreed.

"Well, you can let Carmen take a look at them, and they should be able to wear jeans," Brian suggested, winking at Tibby.

Tibby jumped up and hugged him. "Brilliant!" she said. "What else have you got?"

"Um, we can change the sayings, like instead of 'Greetings potential customers,' say 'Watsup, buy our food!'" Brian suggested.

"Brian, you have solved my number one problem, you are my new assistant manager!" Tibby exclaimed. She hugged him again. "Now tell me what else you have," Tibby said, again.

"Thanks Tibby, I really do need the money. Um, I was thinking of better décor, maybe **better products**!" Brian suggested.

"Sorry, Brian, can't change the products, but will take up the décor idea. How about, instead of "WALLMAN'S" really big on the front of the building, we could have McROLLIN'S, for McBrian and Rollins?" Tibby asked.

"Hmm, how about McTibby's?" Brian suggested.

"I do like that one better, but what about, TB'S? Because it sounds like Tibby, but it also is Tibby and Brian's first initials combined," Tibby asked.

"Nah, it just doesn't sound right. We could use M-C-ROLLINS," Brian said.

"I want to use my first name though. I think I like TB'S the best so far."

"I like it too. It's fair, and it sounds fun to say. 'I'm going to the TB'S, be right back!'" Brian imitated.

Tibby laughed, "TB'S it is then! We have to remodel this whole store. We can put TB'S all over the place. We can have a men's and a boy's half of the store, and call it Brian's and a women's and girl's half of the store and name it Tibby's. Then the neutral stuff can go in the middle, and call it something like "THE MIDDLE" and we would decorate each part accordingly. Like my side would be, I guess, against my will, pink. Your half would be blue and the middle will be white. Then we can get all new tile, because this stuff is gross, and then we would get better lights, ooh, what about fluorescent white lights, so everybody's socks and white shirts would light up. And then we could play rock music all day long, of course softly, but nonetheless, hard rock. Brian, I feel so much in control!" Tibby said, pretty much talking to herself.

"Great ideas, but we might have to report to the financing part. We should probably hold off on the lights and tile, and finish the important stuff first. So first we have to get somebody to take down the 'WALLMAN'S' and then we have to put up 'TB'S' and we have to get paint for the whole store, each section as you put it. But before we can paint, we have to decide what stuff goes in which section, and then we have to put them there, and we have to mark where all the sections stop. We'll need a contractor, an organizer for the supply list, to separate the stock, and we'll need some kind of Construction Company to get the sign going. Just to make you think," Brian answered.

"Whatever, you can be the leader of this project. Just consult me before actually doing anything though," Tibby sighed and walked back to her office. Brian shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

**

* * *

Bridget:**

Bridget had picked up Billy from the train station alone, and had yet to tell him about Eric.

"Bee," Billy said. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh look! We're here!" Bridget cried, knowing what he had to say. "Hey, Perry would love to see you!"

Billy nodded. "I haven't seen him in forever," he sighed.

"Sorry, he won't be here this summer," Bridget explained. Billy just sighed.

Perry's girlfriend, Lisa, who practically lived with in Bee's house, came out of the dark building. "Hey Bee! I'm Lisa, Perry's girlfriend," she said to Billy.

Billy got out of the car when it stopped and walked up to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Billy. Sorry, I'm just disappointed Perry isn't going to be here."

"Well, he's coming back the last week of the summer, if you want to see him. Meanwhile, we're going to have so much fun!" Lisa replied.

Bee wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead. Thank goodness Lisa was outgoing, yet still somewhat gothic. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath to Lisa. She giggled.

"Perry has probably changed since you've seen him, Billy," Lisa said. "He wears black all the time, like me, and he has lost a lot of weight!"

Bridget giggled. Her brother had worn nothing but black since they were 10, and true, he had gotten skinnier.

"So, who's this?" Billy asked Bee, acknowledging Eric.

"That's my _friend _Eric," Bridget replied, giving Eric a look that said, "I'll explain later."

"Oh, hey Eric. So, this house is pretty busy most of the time right?" Billy asked.

"Not really," Lisa sighed. "This house blows; it is almost always quiet when Bee is gone."

Bee laughed. She looked over Lisa. Lisa had brown/black hair, brown eyes, _the_ leanest twig figure you had ever seen, lots of make-up, and was wearing black. Lisa was a little bit older than Bee and Perry, 20 to be exact, but she and Perry made the cutest couple together.

"Lisa, you can't give me all the credit for the noise. Remember that time you…" Bridget started. Lisa hushed her. Bee laughed again. The one time Bee was acknowledging was when Perry and Bee's dad had gone camping and Lisa threw a party at Bee's house. Then Lisa got sort of "high" and did things you would be scared of. Bee had laughed the entire time, except for the part when she got grounded because her brother and father had returned sooner than they thought.

Bee was so happy she had Lisa, and would be happier if Perry would just go ahead and ask her to marry him. In fact, some part of Bee told her that he would, someday. Even though Lisa was a bit _different_, she would always be there when Bee needed someone to call or ask something. Lisa and Bee were completely opposites, but somehow, it worked. When Perry came into the picture, Bee felt more complete. And then when Eric would join them, it was as if all the pieces of the puzzle fit. This was how it should be, and Bee realized that. She walked into her room without giving notice, and called Perry. He picked up his cell phone.

"Perry, you need to marry Lisa," Bee got to the point.

"What? Bee, why are you all of the sudden saying this to me?" Perry asked.

"Because there was something that made me realize that Lisa is perfect for you. She is, Perry, you have to marry her."

"Bee, this is kind of awkward. Is Lisa telling you to say this?" Perry questioned.

"No, it is my inner instinct, I think that Lisa and you make a good couple, and you have been going out for a year, just marry her already, will you?" Bee explained.

"But," Perry started to refuse, but then there was a different tone, "Bee, I can't do it until I can do it in person. Tell Lisa to expect a surprise when I come home."

"Thank you!" Bee shrieked as she hung up. Eric walked in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Perry and Lisa are getting married!"

**

* * *

Carmen:**

Carmen watched Win demolish David at the complex's courts. She laughed; David wasn't really good at any sport. They finally decided to call it quits, and Win walked over to Carmen.

"Carmen," he said, "I kind of have to tell you something. I think that us going out is not good."

Carmen's jaw dropped. "But Win, what makes you say this?" Carmen asked.

"Um, well, I've been thinking…" Win started.

"You met another girl didn't you?" Carmen accused him. He nodded. The tears started down Carmen's cheeks.

"Carmen, don't cry. It just wasn't meant to be. You know that our relationship has gone down the drain and you can't deny it. I'll move out tomorrow," Win responded.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Carmen asked.

"A week," Win answered.

Carmen burst into more tears. "Win, how could you do this to me?"

"Carmen, I'm sorry…" Win started.

"No you're not! You know that this other girl is a pretty blonde stick and I am a fat Puerto Rican!" Carmen shouted. "Just leave now, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Carmen, it's not like that, it's…"

"Go! I don't care what you have to say! Just leave!" Carmen shouted.

Win went into the apartment and grabbed his things. He returned a few minutes later with his bags in his hands and drove in his truck away, Carmen sat there crying the whole time. She walked into the apartment and turned on her stereo in her room. Just the song she wanted to hear:

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe, _

_So why don't you come sit and talk to me,_

_Tell me how we're going to be together always,_

_I hope you know that when it's late at night,_

_I hold onto my pillow tight,_

_Think of how you promised me forever,_

_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way,_

_Now that you're here, boy all I want, is just a chance to say,_

_Get out, right now; it's the end of you and me,_

_It's too late; I can't wait, for you to be gone,_

_And I know, about her, and I wonder, how I bought all the lies,_

_You said, that you, would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time._

Carmen thought about the words to the song, and she agreed. However young Jojo may be, she was still through the experience that Carmen was going through right now. Carmen realized that she had to be strong. The next verse came on:

_Tell me why you're looking so confused,_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth,_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

_To go behind my back and call my friend, _

_Boy you must've gone and bumped your head,_

_Because you left her number on your phone,_

_So now after that is said and done, _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame buttttt,_

_To think that you could be the one,_

_Well it didn't work out that way,_

Through the chorus, Carmen thought about what that verse meant. She noticed Win's cell phone sitting in the corner of the room. She picked it up and went through the phone book. Linda- 555-6565. Carmen cried. She cried and cried.

_I wanted you right here with me,_

_But I have no choice; you've got to leave,_

_Because my heart is breaking, with every word I'm saying,_

_I gave up everything I had,_

_On something that just wouldn't last,_

_But I refuse to cry,_

_No tears will fall from these eyes,_

Carmen dried her tears and thought, _wow; she's tough, I have to be tough through this. _The song ended and Carmen jumped on her computer. She went to iTunes and bought it, feeling a new secure part of her. She picked up Win's cell phone, and dialed Linda's number. Win answered and Carmen played the song. After the song ended, Carmen hung up and smiled, she did what she could.

I really hope you like Lena's part, it really only took me as fast as I can type to write that poem, I know it is cheesy. Her part is tense, and I think I wrote a very good cliffhanger. And just to let you know, you haven't seen the last of Kostos.

Sorry I wrote the long speaking parts at the end of Tibby's part, it was just to show you how interested Brian was and how confused Tibby was. It was hard to come up with the perfect name, so don't make fun of me. I think Tibby's perspective of owning Wallman's has changed.

For Bee's part, very exciting at the end, just a little part I can make up because nobody ever writes anything for Perry. Lisa is sort of based on a certain friend's mom's friend, but I took it a little more extreme, and made her younger. Eric will come in more, I promise.

Carmen's part was extra long, I know. I really liked Carmen's part because it is a big turning point in the story, makes her steer a different way. You just have to wait and see if you want more info. Oh yeah, Win doesn't totally disappear.

I hope you like this chapter, I have revised it many times, which means I practically memorized it. The sections are around two pages each, so it is a long chapter. Hope you like it!

Your Author: Pinkpiggy2


	4. Things do work out!

I'm sorry they've been out of character, but I am kind of trying to make the story fit. Thanks for your suggestions I will put them to work. Also, I have quit, if you haven't noticed, the colons on my stories, I thought they might be easier, but they were a pain. I am back to using quotation marks. As for Perry's part, I was upset how they completely cut him out of the movie, and so I have decided to add him to my story as a surprise ending (SHH) and believe me, it goes. Paul, yes I know, it was cheesy, but listen to what Lena has to say. Win moving out was kind of awkward, but Carmen is in mind for a lot of changes. As for Tibby and Brian, I just made up stuff, and when I looked back reading that chapter, I noticed you were right that Brian was out of character. Thank you for reviewing, I may get slightly annoyed at the first sight, but they really do help.

**Bridget: **

Billy walked into the room where Bridget and Eric were happily rejoicing. He clapped his hands and jumped up and down. In a squeaky voice he said, "Why are we so happy?"

They joy washed out of Bridget's and Eric's faces. "We were so happy that you're finally here!" Bridget covered.

"Too happy," Eric smiled.

"C'mon guys, what's really going on?" Billy asked.

"Well," Bee said, "It's kind of personal."

"Bridget something Vreeland, tell me what you're so happy about!" Billy demanded.

"Billy something Klein, um, go get your bags!" Bridget sort of mimicked.

Billy shook his head. Bridget sighed, "Billy, Perry's getting married."

"Yes! Now I can have Lisa!" Billy shouted.

"What?" Lisa asked as she entered the room. Bridget looked sternly at Billy.

"Um, Lisa is this girl in Alabama, and she, well, I kind of like her. And her boyfriend just broke up with her, so guess who I am going home to?" Billy covered.

Lisa gave him a look. Billy excused himself and was gone for a little while. Lisa gave Bee a look that said he was sort of loco. Bridget laughed. Lisa left the room to go to the grocery store. Billy came back again.

"So, who's he marrying?" Billy asked. "Is she hot?"

"Excuse me? Don't call Lisa hot, even though she is!" Bridget shouted.

"Wait, he's marrying Lisa?" Billy asked. "Lisa was mine!"

"Technically, not really," Eric interrupted. "Perry is marrying Lisa, and that is that."

"Well, at least I still have Bee."

"What?" Bee demanded.

"What?" Eric echoed.

"You heard me," Billy said, coolly, "Bee likes me and of course I like her." I think I kind of made Billy sound bratty there, hold on. Rephrase: "Bee, come on, you like me don't you?" He made puppy dog eyes at her. Bridget laughed.

"We'll see about that…" Eric said.

"Um, Eric, can I talk to you alone?" Bee asked. They moved to the next room and Bee and Eric were huddled in a corner. They were whispering to each other.

"Eric, I didn't tell him you were my boyfriend. You see, I kind of liked him during the summer after we met the first time, and well, he likes me, and…" Bee started.

"Bridget! You didn't tell him I was your long wanted boyfriend? If you don't tell him, then I guess you won't ever have to if it isn't true," Eric said.

"Eric, don't leave!" Bridget cried. Literally, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "We have so much together, like that time you took care of me when I was sick, and…"

Eric picked up his bags that were standing toward the doorway of the room. "Bee, we can't do this. It is like you are cheating, leading on one guy, and faking out another. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't leave Eric, we were meant to be, you know it. Billy can't come in the way between us. I have a plan!" Bridget shouted.

"I'm listening."

"We can go to Las Vegas tonight while he's asleep and get married. Then when we come back in the morning, he will think that all chances are gone."

"Good, good, is that all?"

"Um, we could stay a few days longer."

"I like it, get packed for tonight."

And so they did. They didn't speak a word to Billy that afternoon and they seldom looked at him. Billy was going to tear their relationship apart, unless they could stop him.

**Carmen: **

Carmen took a walk, one bright Saturday morning and her walk led her to the park nearby. Carmen watched the guys play basketball in the park. It reminded her of Win, she turned away. She walked toward a bench and began to cry. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

_I gave up everything I had, on something that just wouldn't last, but I refuse to cry, no tears will fall from these eyes._

But she did. After all, to her, promises were meant to broken, just like rules.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Carmen looked up to see a guy, she'd say, about a year older than her. He had brown hair and tan skin, and was probably about 6 feet or more, and had nice strong shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't seem like it," he said as he sat next to her on the bench. "My name is Jordan. I've seen you a few times, like at the store. I think that was like a year ago, sorry."

"My mom lives here. I go to college at Williams."

"Do you really? I go there too. That's where I saw you! You are in my English class!" Jordan answered.

"Yeah, I recognize you too," Carmen lied. "My name's Carmen."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he gently asked.

Carmen zoned into his eyes again, "About what?"

"You know, why you're crying."

"Oh, right," Carmen recovered. "Well, my boyfriend left me. He told me he met another girl and he was seeing her a week before he dumped me." The tears came to Carmen's eyes again.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Jordan asked.

Carmen nodded and they went to the local coffee shop. Carmen and Jordan spent an hour there and then decided to go browsing in the mall.

"Jordan, do you have a girlfriend?" Carmen asked.

"Um, why?"

"Well, I don't want you to waste your time on me, if you have a girlfriend."

"My girlfriend's name is Kara. But I know she's been cheating on me, so it will be alright if I dump her to go out with you," he smiled.

"Why do you go out with her still if you know she's been cheating on you?" Carmen asked.

"Well, this morning I was waiting until all my anger was burned off while I was shooting baskets to confront her, but then I saw you…" Jordan answered.

Carmen smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's see, what else do you want to do?" he asked.

Carmen's cell phone rang. She held up one finger to Jordan as she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Carma, do you feel like going on a road trip?" Bee asked.

"Bridget, what the heck?" Carmen walked slightly away from Jordan so he didn't hear. "What the heck do you mean?"

"Eric and I, well, we're going to Vegas. Do you want to watch hopefully my only wedding?" Bridget replied.

"Sure, hold on." She walked over to Jordan. "Do you want to go to Vegas tonight?" she asked him.

"Um, I don't want to get married!" He shouted.

"SHH, we are going to watch my friend get married."

"Oh, okay, fine with me."

Carmen returned to Bridget, "Yeah sure, did Eric finally ask you?"

"Nope, Billy's here, and, I'll explain on the way."

"Okey dokey. Bye Bee."

"Bye."

Carmen and Jordan packed their things and were ready to leave at any moment…

**Lena:**

"Wow, Paul," Lena said. "I didn't expect this. I just wanted to know if you loved me."

"Oh, well, I love you," Paul said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment from his performance. "Lena, I'm sorry, it was too soon."

"That's okay Paul; I just don't think it is right for us as teenagers, still, to get married."

"You're right," Paul agreed. "Um, do you want to..."

"Paul, don't try to push it away. I know you were kind of just doing it because you didn't want Kostos to get in the way. Well, he won't, okay? Can we just be boyfriend and girlfriend without any pressure of getting married?" Lena asked.

"I bet if Kostos said it, before there was a you and me, you would've agreed immediately," Paul reacted.

"Paul, I was 16, don't be snobby."

"I'm sorry Lena. Kostos has to go."

"That is what I told him, remember?"

"For good."

"Paul? You're going to kill him?" Lena was shocked.

"Love drives some people crazy," Paul answered. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Paul ran out of the room and out the front door. Lena called him on his cell, she was truly worried. The next best thing she could do was call Carmen. Carmen answered.

"Paul is going to kill Kostos!" Lena screamed into the phone.

"What? My step-brother, sha- right!" Carmen scoffed. "Lena, you have gone mad. Paul would never do anything that bad."

"Paul has gone mad, he's after Kostos, and he's afraid Kostos is going to get in the way of our relationship!" Lena shouted.

"Lena calm down. Did you just take a nap? You must've been dreaming it."

"No, Carmen, you have to stop him! I still love Kostos!" Lena shouted.

Carmen gasped. _Oh no, what have I done? _Lena thought. _I _do _love Kostos, I do. I do, that sounds weird. Oh no, Paul!_

"Lena, do you really love him?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" Lena said, confused. "I love Paul and Kostos; I don't know how this can be!"

"I'll be right there," Carmen sighed. She arrived a few minutes later. "Lena, you are a wreck. Now, where's Paul?"

"I don't know, but he's after Kostos!" Lena screamed.

"Then let's go!" Carmen finally gave in. They hopped in her car and drove around the city. They could not find either of the men anywhere.

"The airport!" Lena shouted. "I told Kostos to go home!"

Carmen stared at her and then drove to the small airport. There they saw Paul standing with Kostos against the wall.

"Let me go!" Kostos was yelling.

"Kostos!" Lena shouted. She walked over to him, tore Paul's grip loose and hugged him tight. "I am truly sorry Kostos, I, I, I…"

"You don't love me," Paul answered.

"Paul, Lena is just going through…" Carmen started.

Paul ran off, to somewhere neither Lena nor Carmen could guess, but he was gone.

"You love me don't you?" Kostos smirked.

Lena said, "I am still unsure, but don't get too sure of yourself!"

"Well, that is too bad, because I am in love; with a beautiful woman they call Christine. Oh, how she moves me when she walks by, her hands take my heart. And she lives in Greece, and will return to our tiny island in Greece after the summer. Lena, do not love me, for I cannot bear it," Kostos said.

"But…" Lena started.

It was too late. Carmen punched Kostos in the face. He was knocked unconscious. Lena's eyes grew large and she took Carmen by the arm and ran. Carmen yelled behind her, "That'll teach you to mess with a girl's heart!"

When they reached the outside of the building, Carmen invited Lena to the Vegas runaway and Lena agreed, only if she could get Paul to go.

**Tibby: **

Tibby was managing her closed down store really well, especially since there weren't any customers. Brian had completely ripped everything pretty much off the outside of the building, and smelly men were constantly at work on it. Whenever Tibby walked outside to get away from the inside of the store, she saw men old bald men scratching their showing cracks, and Tibby immediately went inside. She was desperate to get away for a few days, or so. She couldn't take watching Brian yell at these ignorant 50-year-olds.

That's why she was happy when Bridget had asked her to go to Vegas. Tibby agreed right away, and decided she would let Brian take care of her store. Thank goodness for a getaway. Bridget had picked her up in Eric's new SUV and she hopped in the back, where Carmen, some guy, Lena and Paul sat. Of course Eric drove and Bridget sat in the passenger seat. Tibby stared at the guy; he gave her curious looks back.

"Carmen, who is that?" Tibby asked, not afraid of the fact he might think she was obnoxious.

"Oh, Tibby, that's my new boyfriend Jordan," Carmen answered.

"Nice to meet you," Jordan said, "Tibby, is it?" She nodded.

"Anyways, I was telling Carmen about how I got my Paul back," Lena interrupted.

"Go ahead," Tibby started, "Wait, did you say _back_?"

"Yeah, we had a little argument. You see, Kostos came back, and well, I told Paul everything. Then he went after Kostos, which I thought was _for real_! But really Kostos and Paul were playing a mean joke on me. So we found Kostos, and then Carmen punched him after he told us he had a new love. We found Paul, and he told us that Carmen shouldn't have punched him because it was all a joke. So Kostos came back conscious in a few min…" Lena started.

"Wait, _Carmen _knocked him unconscious?" Tibby asked.

Lena continued, "Yeah, she did. Anyways, he came back conscious a few minutes later, and Kostos and Paul laughed together. Kostos had gotten over me, in fact, he's married _again, _(got another girl pregnant)and he wanted to come back to approve of my boyfriend, like a father. That was kind of sweet, I thought. So Kostos is happily on his way back to our tiny island in Greece. Things do work out!"

"Eww, you think that's sweet? If I had an old boyfriend and he did that…" Tibby shuddered.

"We're here!" Bridget squeaked joyously. They pulled up into the parking lot of the small airport of Bethesda. They all hopped out of the car, took their luggage, and boarded their plane. Bridget and Eric sat with each other, Carmen and Jordan sat with each other, and Paul and Lena sat with each other. Tibby ended up sitting with a little girl of about 13 years of age. Tibby moaned, _not another snot-nosed kid, _she thought.

"My name's Hayden," the girl squeaked.

"My name is Tibby, Tabitha, liked to be called Tibby," she answered in a monotonous voice.

"Hi Tibby, where are you going?" Hayden asked.

Tibby answered, "Las Vegas."

"I'm going there too!"

Tibby moaned. A few hours later, and Tibby finally landed in the Las Vegas airport. Hayden had fallen asleep hours ago, and Tibby felt very happy for that. Tibby woke her up. They all stepped out of the plane in the tunnel that led to the airport.

When they reached the light of the terminal, Tibby's face had gone pale white. There stood two men dressed in black with their guns pointing at the staff behind the counters. Tibby stood there frozen, while the others bumped into the back of her. The men looked over at her.

"Look here," said one to the other, "this girl's mighty pretty. Will you marry me girl?" He looked straight at Tibby.

"Um, I can't. I'm legally not… allowed… to get… married," she answered.

"Girly, you think we go by the 'legal system'?" the second man asked. Tibby shook her head.

"If you don't marry me," said the first, taking Hayden by the arm closer to him, "I'm gonna have ta shoot this here girl."

"Please don't do that, she's innocent!" Tibby cried.

The second man responded, "that's too bad, 'cuz so's the rest of your little friends," pointing at the teenagers behind her.

"Please, don't! If you have any goodness, any, in your heart, you'll let these innocent _teenagers _go!" Tibby shouted. She looked around the terminal. All the security was gagged and tied, and there wasn't a single undead soul in the room. A gun fired.

Tibby jerked her head toward where the shot was. The first man held a lifeless, red, Hayden in his hands. "It seems as if your little friend here has had an accident."

Tibby ran over to him, dropping her bags. She took the gun he held firmly in his hand and shot him right in his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he let his body and Hayden's body fall to the floor. Tibby shot the gun again at the second man, and he instantly fell to the ground. Tibby grabbed Hayden's hand and cried.

"Tibby, are you okay?" the seemingly lifeless Hayden asked.

"Hayden? Are you, alive?"

"Of course, 'twas only a flesh wound," Hayden answered, in a British accent, imitating the guy from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Tibby laughed harder and more than she ever had.

"Are you mad? I've cut off your leg!" Tibby played along.

"My God, Tibby, this is kind of awkward," Bridget came up from behind. "I didn't want this to happen, I mean, on my wedding trip!"

"You guys are going to a wedding?" Hayden asked.

Tibby nodded.

"May I go along? I have no where to go, I was just running away from home, I can't take that evil step-dad!"

"My goodness, of course you can come," Bee responded. They picked up their bags and went straight to ALI BABA'S FABULOUS HOTEL AND CASINO, home of the two-minute weddings. (I.E. Full House, Becky and Jesse go to Vegas and feel a sudden urge to get married)

They checked into separate hotel rooms, one for Eric and Bee, one for Lena, Paul, Carmen, and Jordan, and one for Tibby and Hayden. Bee had decided to make their wedding for the next day.

Bridget: Her first official part was a little bit of the story needed to be included. I know, I kind of made Billy sound arrogant and bratty, but I was trying to make him more of the heartthrob of a friend. Sorry about that, it's hard to write about someone they don't give you enough information. It is so like Bee and Eric to all of the sudden agree to go to Vegas to get married. 

Carmen: Meeting Jordan, typical chapter. Win isn't gone forever I promise. Oh, and you'll also hear more from my lovable Jojo song. I think I gave a good enough description of Jordan for you; I totally made him up on the spot. I am so good at that!

Lena: Good, she turned him down, that would've been a little awkward if she said yes, especially when she was only 18. Now Bee on the other hand… You have to finish reading the end of the chapter before you criticize my work; I know I would've gotten a lot of ugly reviews if I had left off at Paul going after Kostos. So don't get mad at me for the sudden Paul going crazy, when you haven't read the end of the chapter.

Tibby: My goodness, now you see why I've rated it T! Bloody blood, geez! Hayden was another made up on the spot character, really surprising, even for me, when she came back to life. More to come, probably in Bee's part, about the wedding. Oh yeah, you are also going to learn more about Hayden's home life before meeting Tibby.

Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing to help me. I really do appreciate, it helps me think, geez that was a really stupid mistake. Point out whatever, but I don't want to hear mean things about the Paul going crazy thing!


	5. Getting Married

Tibby stared at Hayden as the sun came up the next morning. The sleeping 13-year-old girl looked so innocent, just as the night before. Tibby had to keep remembering that this was the girl who had come so close to dying. Hayden woke up a few minutes later, shocked to see Tibby staring at her so oddly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tibby covered, "I was just thinking how close you were to—to going away."

"Oh that," Hayden smiled, "I'm fine, Tibby, really. I guess sometimes you've got to be careful about things like that. There's really nothing you can do about it."

"That's the thing, there has to be something anybody can do to stop people like that!" Tibby exclaimed.

"We'll talk about it later, I'm starving!" Hayden brushed off the subject. "Joe never feeds me!"

"Who's Joe?" Tibby asked.

"Oh, Joe's the guy my possessed mother decided to get up and marry after my dad ran away. That's why I'm here, my dad lives in Vegas, but I don't know where," Hayden answered.

They dressed and headed down to the breakfast hall, where they met Bee, Eric, Lena, Paul, Carmen and Jordan at one large table. During breakfast they all made decisions about the wedding.

* * *

After lunch, Bee was struggling to get into the silver dress they had brought with her. She laughed realizing it was inside out. 

"Carmen, Good God, help me!" Bridget cried. Carmen successfully slipped the dress on over Bee and walked back to where Lena stood.

"You look good!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Totally," Lena sighed, "You're finally getting married!"

"Aw, Lena, don't worry, I'll still be your best friend," Bridget said.

"Well yeah, but who's next, we're all growing up!" Lena shouted.

"Wait, usually Tibby is the one who has a problem with change," Carmen interrupted, "What's going on Lena?"

"Yeah Lena," Tibby mocked, "That's my job!"

Lena laughed, "It's just that—oh never mind."

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Paul tried to propose to me," Lena sighed.

"What?" Everybody, except Hayden, asked in disbelief.

"I don't even know the guy," Hayden replied to their strange looks.

"He proposed?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," Lena answered.

"What'd you say?" Bridget asked.

"I said it was too soon," Lena replied.

"Oh thank you Lena!" Tibby cried. "I couldn't handle two friends getting married at once."

"But I think I might take his offer," Lena continued.

"You go girl!" Carmen cried. "If you can get Paul to be like that then he is definitely the right one for you!"

"Do you really think so?" Lena asked.

"I've known Paul for like 3 years, he is rocking awesome!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Do you really think he's the right one for me?" Lena asked.

"Of course he is," Bee replied, "I mean do you see the way he looks at you?"

"Yeah," Lena giggled, "I just can't think of spending the rest of my life with someone right now."

"We'll think about it later, Lenny, but what about my wedding?" Bee asked, feeling the attention being drawn back to her. "Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, Bridget stood in her shiny silver dress in the room where she dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She held up her bouquet of rosy pink flowers and stared deep into her eyes, as if trying to find something. Tibby came up behind her and gave her a huge hug. Bridget stared into Tibby's eyes and she could see the tears building up. 

"Tib, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We're not going to be a sisterhood anymore!" Tibby cried.

"You didn't even like the idea in the first place!" Bridget exclaimed.

"But it drew us closer together," Tibby sighed.

"Oh Tibby," Bridget drew in her breath, "We'll still be a sisterhood even if I move across the world, which I promise I won't!"

Tibby smiled, "And you'll still be my older sister?"

"After Lena," Bridget giggled. In the stupid movie they put that Bee was the oldest, well, guess what? She's not, Lena is. Lena, Bee, Tibby, and then Carmen, that was how it went in the book. Of course the author only told us that Lena was first and Carmen was last, but can you imagine Tibby older than Bee, I don't think so!

* * *

The chapel was all set. Sure, it was fancy, but Bee had never been fancy. So they walked into the chapel, the three sisters and their friends. They sat within the front rows and stared in awe of Eric. Eric was dressed in a black tux and was standing radiantly and patiently by the short "priest". Bee entered the doorway, showing everyone her radiant white smile. Everyone pretended that they had to shield their eyes and Bee laughed. 

Bridget took a slow step into the chapel. "Can you hurry it up, missy?" the "priest" asked. "You only have two minutes!"

"Right, sorry," Bridget took a few steps and she was by Eric's side.

"We are gathered here today," the "priest" said, "to join Bee and Eric in holy mat-r-i-mo-n-y. If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a long pause and then the man continued, "Blah, blah, blah, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"What about the I-do's?" Hayden stood up and shouted.

"Right you are child," the man said, "Bee do you take Eric to be your husband for blah, blah, blah?"

"I do," Bridget laughed.

He repeated the same for Eric and Eric repeated the two small words. Then the man pronounced them husband and wife and Eric leaned in for the kiss. Bridget thought about it and knew that she wouldn't leave Eric at the altar, so she kissed him as well. The three sisters in the audience let out an "OOH LA-LA!" and they clapped their hands. Bee released from Eric and let out a bright shining smile along with the followed laughter.

* * *

Later that day, Bridget and Eric went through the hotel, just for the sake of being active. 

"I wish we could gamble," Bridget sighed.

"Oh, on the contrary, honey, I can," Eric answered.

"You're 21?" Bee asked.

"You don't even know how old I am?" Eric asked.

"You're, um, 22?" Bee asked.

"Thank you very much. That's how old I am. Now do you want to go play the slots or not?" Eric asked her. Bridget's eyes filled up, their first gamble together as husband and wife, and Bridget's first gamble period.

"You know you're the only one who can gamble, right?" Bridget asked him. He nodded as he pulled down the arm on the slot machine. He let out a yelp as he saw about 10 quarters fall to the bottom. Bridget laughed when suddenly she saw a familiar face from across the casino. She immediately tried to hide, but the person saw her, and was coming towards her.

"Bridget?"

"Billy, hey, what are you doing here?" Bridget tried to cover up.

"I saw the note you left," Billy sighed.

Eric stared at Bridget accusingly, "You left a note?"

Bridget nodded, "I didn't want anyone to think you kidnapped me!"

"Did you already get married?" Billy asked.

Eric nodded, "Looks like you're too late buddy!"

"Oh contraire, it looks as if you two have made a simple mistake," Billy laughed. "You didn't get married as Bridget Vreeland, your official name; you got married as Bee Vreeland." He started laughing.

Bridget took the marriage certificate out of his hands, "Well it looks like you made a simple mistake also," she laughed. "This isn't our marriage certificate!"

"What?" Billy looked at the paper he held in his hands.

"That's our certificate for staying here in the hotel!" She rolled on the floor laughing. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "This is our marriage certificate." Sure enough, the paper read: On this day, Bridget Vreeland married Eric Richman.

Billy broke down, and tears started coming out of his eyes, "I thought you liked me, Bee, I thought we had something going."

"Well you thought wrong…" Eric said.

"Eric, let me handle it," Bee pushed Eric out of the way. "Look Billy, you're too late, I'm sorry. I'm legally married to Eric now and you can't stop me. How would you feel if I decided to marry you and then left you? There are still other girls in Alabama who would die to marry you."

"Do you really think so?" Billy asked.

"Yeah man," Eric interrupted, "Girls were all over me in New York until I met Bee."

"Thanks guys, can I stay here, or do I have to go home?" Billy asked.

"I think Greta would enjoy your company this summer," Bridget said.

"Then I better go catch a plane back," Billy sighed.

"Billy, we'll go come to Alabama soon," Bridget reassured him. Billy faked a smile and went on his way.

* * *

Lena sat on her bed the next morning, not wanting to go home. Being with Paul for the past few days made her feel right, she loved him. Paul came into the room, pretending to be busy packing stuff. 

"Listen Lena," Paul finally said, "I can't hide it any longer. My love flows as a river that would feed a thousand daffodils, can you not see that? Lena I want to know if you'll ever marry me, maybe not today or tomorrow, but if you won't, I'm wasting my time and so are you."

"Whoa Paul," Lena drew in some deep breaths, "I can't think of being with anyone for the rest of my life, but I can't think of being without you either."

"Will you marry me?" Paul pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside shone a radiant silver diamond, waiting to be worn.

"Yes!" Lena jumped up and down rejoicing. Paul managed to slip the ring on her finger and kiss her. Lena felt the happiest she had ever been. She was a new person, she wanted to run downstairs and show everyone in the casino, so she did. The bold Lena jumped down flights of stairs until she got to the bottom and then she ran through the rows of slot machines flinging her ring in people's faces this way and that. Paul laughed, still up a few floors, and ran down the stairs after her. But he was too late, because a security guard had lifted her thin body and handed her to Paul. Lena was laughing maniacally and Paul pretended to inject her with a shot. He set her down and she hugged him, saying, "I love you Paul."

* * *

On the plane later, everyone was happy, and Carmen sat beside Jordan. 

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry I whisked you into all of this, but you have to kind of know my friends if you're going to know me."

"I love your friends," Jordan replied, "They're a reflection of you. I'm glad fate had it that I met you in the park one day."

"That wasn't fate," Carmen said, leaning in for a kiss, "It was destiny."

When they reached the terminal of D.C, Carmen flung her arms around Jordan. A familiar face showed in the background, and Carmen let out a gasp. Jordan turned to his surprise to find Win.

"Carmen!" Win shouted. "Where have you been?"

Carmen released from Jordan and rushed to Win. "Where have _I _been?" Carmen accused him. "You are the one who ran out, why do you want to know where I've been?"

"Because I love you," Win said. Carmen looked back to Jordan, who had disappeared.

"Oh yeah?" She asked him. "Well I hate you! You put me through this crap and then I get a new boyfriend and you're just jealous!" She broke away to start running, but Win pulled her back.

"He's not really your boyfriend," Win smiled. "He's my buddy Jordan, I told him to take care of you while I straightened things out. I had to go away because this girl thought I got her pregnant, even though I never, you know. So she found out that some other loser was the father and she let me go."

"Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" Carmen whimpered.

"I should've, but I didn't want you to be mad," tears flung to Win's eyes.

"Win, I've missed you, but why were you neglecting me before though?"

"I guess I have been kind of rude to you lately, Carmen. Your mom told me about the whole college friends thing, and I realized that I'm not perfect and neither are you. You can hang out with anyone you want to and I have as much freedom as you, just don't leave me, Carmen."

"But what about Jordan, you set him up?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," Win nodded, "He has his own family, a wife and a little girl named Megan. He's been a good friend of mine since, like, forever."

Carmen smiled, "I love you Win."

* * *

There were tears in Tibby's eyes as she thought about Hayden's departure the night before. They had found her dad's house and Hayden ran to her dad so fast Tibby felt the earth move. She blinked back tears as she started to walk away, but Hayden saw her and grabbed her arm. 

"Tibby," Hayden had said, "I want to thank you for saving my life."

Tibby had let the tears flow, "I want to thank you for saving mine too." She walked away solemnly and saw a figure out in the distance. She ran to it, knowing automatically who it was.

Brian hugged her and lifted her up high, "I didn't want you to be away for too long," he said.

"Did ya think I was gonna go off and get married?" Tibby asked, jokingly.

"Actually, I did." They looked into each other's eyes and Brian set her down.

"Tibby, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Tibby anticipated the next few moments.

"Will you marry me?" Brian pulled out a black diamond from his coat pocket and Tibby giggled.

"Of course!" She grabbed the ring and put it on her own finger and then kissed him.

Well I can leave you there. You can pretty much tell what happens next. The four sisters get married together, even though Win didn't propose in this story; he did shortly after hearing everyone else was engaged. Bee and Eric decided to get married officially and so they did it over. The wedding day was full of joy, and it went perfectly well, with each sister going to a different part of the world for their honeymoon. Lena and Paul didn't go to Greece, they went to Spain, Carmen and Win went to France, Bridget and Eric went to the Bahamas, and Tibby and Brian went to Australia. After the honeymoons, the couples settled into four houses, right next door to each other. They lived that way for the rest of their lives, and you can imagine how that goes. As for me, I'm signing off of this story, to write more for your pleasure.


End file.
